A. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention generally relates to a new and improved reciprocating motor. More particularly, the device and teachings of the present invention may be incorporated in various new and improved reciprocating motor configurations.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art in electromagnetic reciprocating motors extends back many years. However, the application of such devices to useful purposes has not been extensive because of their failure to meet competitive requirements in basic performance characteristics (i.e. amplitude, power, efficiency, cost and weight). Successful applications of electromagnetic reciprocating motors exist in limited fields, such as shearing tools, industrial material vibrators and small amplitude pumps. Most of such prior devices employ iron-clad solenoid type construction wherein a magnetic plunger or armature moves along the axis of a solenoid coil to vary the size of an air gap in the iron core system. If laminae are employed in the core structure to reduce eddy current losses, the planes of the laminae are generally parallel to the direction of reciprocation of the armature. This is also true of "clapper type" structures which are sometimes used in the design of vibratory motors. The force-displacement characteristic of such structures is not favorable for reciprocating motor action because the magnetic force along the direction of reciprocation is extremely nonuniform.